Miss Independent
by AragothwinElfBlade
Summary: Sam's love life from a different point of view.


Authors Note: This is written very strangely (O'Neill mutters: Ya think? Aragothwin glares at him: If you don't shut up I'll stick Sam with Marty!)But hopefully it's not to bad. Also will someone tell me if Carter seems to OOC?Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, I don't own Stargate: SG-1 (TV show or movie). I'm not making money off this, so don't you dare sue me! I don't own Miss Independent either (O'Neill: Of course you don't. Aragothwin: SHUT UP! O'Neill: Yeahsureyabetcha. Aragothwin typing frantically: Let's see how you and Aragorn get along, hmmm. I'm sure someone in Middle Earth will just love Sam.)

/Miss independent

/Miss self-sufficient

/Miss keep your distance

/Miss unafraid

/Miss out of my way

/Miss don't let a man interfere, no

She was an air force captain, not some lovesick student, and by God she was not going to act like one. She had logged over 200 hours of airtime during the Gulf War, and had never ever let a male push her around. She was not about to start either.

/Miss on her own

/Miss almost grown

/Miss never let a man help her off her throne

/So, by keeping her heart protected

/She'd never ever feel rejected

/Little miss apprehensive

/Said ooh, she fell in love

She had taken care of herself since she was eighteen. She had clawed and fought her way to the top class of the Air Force Academy. Her father had never pulled any strings for her. She'd promised herself, even before Jonas, never to fall in love. Unfortunately she'd stuck to that vow, and had never loved a man before, now. She'd fallen, in love.

/What is this feelin' takin' over?

/Thinkin' no one could open my door

/Surprise...It's time

/To feel what's real

/What happened to Miss Independent?

/No longer need to be defensive

/Goodbye, old you

/When love is true

Would someone just please shoot her? Of all the men in the world, she had to fall for the most sarcastic jackass of them all. When she though about it, well, he was a really hot jackass.

/Miss guarded heart

/Miss play it smart

/Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no

/But she miscalculated

/She didn't want to end up jaded

/And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

/So, by changing her misconceptions

/She went in a new direction

/And found inside she felt a connection

/She fell in love.

She remembered the first time she meet him, thinking he was a chauvinistic SOB. How wrong she was. Sure he was an annoying SOB, but anything but supportive of her. So, she broke her vow. She fell in love.

/What is this feelin' takin' over?

/Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)

/Surprise...It's time (yeah)

/To feel what's real

/What happened to Miss Independent?

/No longer need to be defensive

/Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)

/When love, when love is true

'Qualities,' she mused. 'What are his qualities? Um, funny, impatient, cute, handsome, hot, brave, plays stupid, mother-hens us, did I mention hot.'

/When Miss Independent walked away

/No time for love that came her way

/She looked in the mirror and thought today

/What happened to miss no longer afraid?

/It took some time for her to see

/How beautiful love could truly be

/No more talk of why can't that be me

/I'm so glad I finally see...

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she spouted techno-babble. 'To think, I almost gave up him to honor a childhood promise.' Some vows are acceptable to break.

/What is this feelin' takin' over?

/Thinkin' no one could open my door

/Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)

/To feel (to feel) what's real

/What happened to Miss Independent?

/No longer need to be defensive

/Goodbye (goodbye), old you

/When love, when love is true...

She found herself watching him more and more. It was hard not to. He was a charmer all right. HER charmer.

/Miss Independent

Who'd ever thought Samantha Glenn Carter, military brat, general's daughter, brilliant scientist, remarkable solider, Miss Independent, would fall for Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill? All I can say is, if he ever hurts my baby, I'll haunt him. I guess being dead for almost 20 years makes one a little over protective of your daughter.

Authors Note: This is told from the POV of Megan Carter, Sam's mom. All flames will be used to heat MREs (God knows it won't help any.)


End file.
